Recovery of wind energy has been known for thousands of years. To utilize wind power for generation of electric current is also known since long, in principle all the way since the electrical generator saw the light of day.
The wind power has however had difficulties to successfully compete economically with other energy sources for electrical energy production. The utilization of the wind power for this has for long been limited to local energy supply and test plants. Even if commercial production of wind power-based electrical energy to the mains has developed considerably during the last decades the share thereof of the total electrical energy production is still very marginal.
In view of the great quantity of energy that potentially is available in the wind power and in view of different disadvantages associated with electrical energy production from other types of energy sources, it is important to create opportunities for an increased quantity of commercially competitive production of electrical energy based on wind power.
The predominant technique in generation of electrical energy from wind-power units has been based on units where the wind turbine has a horizontal shaft. Different types of wind turbines having vertical shaft have also been pro-posed. Among these, the so-called H-rotor may be mentioned. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,273 and WO 031058059.
In order to achieve that a wind-power unit should be able to generate electrical energy to competitive prices, it is important to optimize each component in such a one from technical and economic point of view.
The present invention has as object to provide such an optimization as regards the supporting pillar carrying the turbine of the wind power unit.